


At a Crossroads

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Winters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Liebgott, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Dick wanted to nuzzle the spot, to lap at the blood and remove it from one of his pack, one of hisomegas.He knew that would be pushing too far with Joe.  Instead, he settled for brushing his nose across Joe’s cheek, not missing the way Joe was biting his lip as Dick straightened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts), [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts), [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> Torturing my pups and the grumpy wolf backfired, because it gave me ideas. Leave me alone in my trashcan.

He smelled omega blood.  That was the first really conscious thought Dick had once the dust had settled.  Around him, the field by the dike was covered in SS corpses, some of which were undoubtedly omega, but that wasn’t it.

He looked to his pack, scanning quickly to assess his wounded.  A few of the omegas were huddled together - Roe tying a bandage around Web’s leg, before Skinny helped him to stand.  Christenson was alright.  Eyes traveled over some of his alphas - Tab and Martin.  Muck.

Rifle fire interrupted his check on the pack, turning to find Liebgott laying on his stomach, using the ground to help stabilize his gun as he took pot shots at a retreating Kraut.  Dick took a knee next to him.  “Joe?”  When Joe pulled the trigger again, the rifle made a distinctive ping - out of ammo.  “ _Joe_ ,” he snapped, shoving his shoulder, “knock it off.”

“Goddamn it,” he growled back, looking over at Dick, “ _what?_ ”  Their eyes met, Joe’s filled with fire and defiance.  After a moment, he huffed and looked away, a bit deflated.

Dick’s nose twitched at the smell of more omega blood.  It hadn’t just been Web hit.  Dick’s fingers went to the bloody bandage at Joe’s neck, quick flashes to the previous night passing through Dick’s head.  He had been so busy with Alley, trying to hold back his fury at one of the pack being mangled, that Dick had allowed Joe’s easy dismissal of his own wound being a _scrape_ to fly.

“You’re bleeding,” Dick said needlessly.  It may have stopped at some point, but with all the activity it had started again.

“It’s nothing, alpha,” Joe muttered.

Dick could see how he wanted to pull away from the touch, but Joe stopped himself.  It had taken a long time for Joe not to bite and claw at everyone in the pack, to accept their touches.  Joe had fought instinct from day one, pulled between his omega nature to crave attention and the part of him that rejected his slot in life and made himself tougher than a lot of alphas Dick knew.

Dick pulled the bandage aside to look.  Joe wasn’t about to bleed out.  Still, that didn’t mean he was off the hook.  “You need this looked at.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Dick growled from deep in his chest, Joe immediately ducking his head - though only slightly.  It was a natural reaction to an alpha’s displeasure.  “It needs to be cleaned,” Dick insisted.  The smell alone was making Dick’s fangs itch.  Had Joe been in pain, on top of being injured, Dick would have already drug him off kicking and screaming if he had to.

“Yes, alpha,” Joe murmured in defeat, reloading his rifle.

“Take the prisoners back to Battalion CP and have the medics look at you.”

Joe got up and Dick caught the glint in his eyes the moment he looked at the captured Germans.

Dick stepped in his path, holding back from snagging Joe’s arm.  He knew the touch wouldn’t be welcome right at this moment.  “I want all those prisoners back in one piece.  Got it?”

Joe’s gaze hardened, along with his jaw.  “Sir,” he acknowledged tightly.

Dick didn’t want to let it go like that, taking the chance to reach out and snag the collar of Joe’s shirt.  Joe stiffened further.  Dick dropped his own shoulders, relaxing his body language to convey a sense of calm.  “You did good out there.”

Joe loosened up then, lips ticking up minutely.

Dick chanced fate, leaning in to sniff at the bandage.  A growl caught in his throat.  Dick wanted to nuzzle the spot, to lap at the blood and remove it from one of his pack, one of his _omegas_.  He knew that would be pushing too far with Joe.  Instead, he settled for brushing his nose across Joe’s cheek, not missing the way Joe was biting his lip as Dick straightened.

When Dick released his shirt, Joe hesitated, swaying a little into his space.  Dick could see that internal war Joe always had, split between wanting to be pack and wanting to stand on his own.  In the end, Joe walked away, head high and barking orders at the Krauts in German.

Dick could only feel pride, watching Joe take command, moving with an assuredness and surprising grace.  And if Dick couldn’t seem to get the scent of cumin and tangerine out of his nose for the rest of the day, then no one had to know but him.

* * *

“Whaddaya mean Captain Winters is the new Battalion XO?” Joe demanded.

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Luz replied, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.  The guys had returned to the barn Easy was stored in these days, Joe joining them after he’d gotten his wound looked at and rebandaged.  He wasn’t expecting to walk into this conversation.

“More overheard him talking to Sink,” Tab informed.

Joe scoffed.  “He’s a gossip.  Probably di’n’t hear shit.”

“Apparently, Winters accepted.  Moose is gonna be our CO now.”

Joe scowled.  “Our pack alpha wouldn’t just leave us.”

“‘Ey,” Bill injected himself, oblivious to the conversation, “how’s Alley?”

“They said he’ll make it,” Joe answered, bumming a cigarette from Luz - he always seemed to have Lucky Strikes.  “Everyone else pinged out there should be back on their feet soon.  Didn’t see anything major.”

“‘Cept Dukeman,” Luz pointed out quietly.  One of their pack was gone.

“Yeah,” Tab murmured.

It was Bill that pointed out the obvious, “Couldda been a lot worse.”  He gave Joe’s arm a squeeze before leaving.  He paused, turning back to add, “An’ Winters wouldn’t be leavin’ Easy if ‘e di’n’t think it was best for the pack.”

Apparently, Bill had heard after all.  Considering all the back and forth the two alphas had been doing since bootcamp, Joe figured it said something that Bill had Winters’ back.  Still, it didn’t sit right with Joe, and he was hoping that the boys were wrong.

* * *

They weren’t wrong.  Joe thought he would vibrate apart, holding his anger in check.  He was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood.  Winters couldn’t be leaving them.

The other omegas whined their hurt openly, but Joe had never had that luxury.  He refused to give in to that part of him, refused to be seen as _weak_.

Even knowing that Easy wasn’t like the people back home - that they never saw their omegas as anything lesser - did little to sway him.  This time was no different.  Instead, he stood in the back of the group, trying to focus on the knot curling in his stomach, while the other omegas formed a tight circle around their pack alpha.

The other alphas didn’t hide their disappointment at losing Winters either, rumbling their own sounds of displeasure.  The betas - their usually mild-mannered lot - were even distressed over the whole thing.  As they should be!  Their Alpha was leaving!

Joe felt himself breaking, piece by piece, but he didn’t move until Winters left the barn.  It was as though the air left with him, Joe gasping.  He felt his knees buckle, reaching out to steady himself on the beam next to him.

“Joe?”  It was Babe’s voice.  It sounded so distant though.  Joe didn’t answer.  He growled, shoving Babe away and heading out the back door.

It felt like the world was going to crash in on him at any moment.  His skin felt too tight and his chest was heavy.  He wanted to scream.  He wanted to hit something.  His eyes burned, and it took him a while to figure out it was because he was crying.

“Lieb?”  That was Tab.  “Hey, it’s okay.  Come here.”  Tab pulled him in, rumbling softly at him.

Joe shook his head.  This was all wrong.  This wasn’t the alpha he needed right now.  He snarled, shoving Tab away.

He wasn’t even aware of how he got over to the house Winters was quartered in.  He had barged in, following the scent of his alpha to an upstairs room.  He should have knocked, of course, but Joe just pushed the door open and clomped up the stairs.

“Joe?”  Winters’ voice was an instant balm.  “What’s wrong?  What happened?”  Winters met him at the top of the stairs, where Joe stalled, reaching out to grab his bicep.

Joe opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  He looked up at Winters, meeting his concerned gaze.  Then he made a sound that was pure omega.

* * *

Dick’s eyes widened in shock.  The pitch and tone of an omega’s distress call was such that it pinged every protective urge an alpha had.  That wasn’t the reason he was pulling Joe into his arms - it was because it was _Joe_ that made it.

The rumble was there, deep in his chest, an attempt to soothe.  One hand was between Joe’s shoulder blades, the other cupping the back of his head.  Joe made the call again, nose going to Dick’s throat, hands fisted in the back of Dick’s shirt.  Dick held him tighter, fingers curling into Joe’s hair.

“Joe, shh, calm down.  Talk to me.  What’s wrong?”

If somebody had hurt him…  Dick felt the alpha part of his brain clawing for blood at the thought.

Joe choked off a sob.  “You can’t leave us, alpha.  You can’t…”  Joe sniffed, hands tightening.  “You can’t leave us like this.  You just can’t.”

Dick frowned, hand running along Joe’s spine.  “I’m not leaving, Joe.  I’ll still be here.”

“No you won’t,” Joe insisted.  “Not like before.  You’ll have two other companies to take care of.  And we’ll never see you.”  Joe snarled in frustration.  “We need you!”

Dick felt his heart break just a little.  “Joe.”  He sighed, pressing a kiss to Joe’s hair.  “Calm down.  Please?”

Joe shivered, nodding.

“There you go,” Dick encouraged, continuing to run his hand soothingly along Joe’s spine, adding in a low rumble.

Joe slowly melted against him, breath evening out.  The fingers in Dick’s coat loosened.  Then Joe started to _purr_.  Dick was stunned, to put it mildly, and he was fairly certain Joe didn’t realize he was doing it.  Dick only held him there, continuing to rumble.

“Come on,” he encouraged, bringing Joe further into the room.  “Just relax.”

Joe sniffed, wiping his eyes on his arm.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”  Dick sat Joe down on the edge of his bed.  It wasn’t appropriate, but there was only the uncomfortable desk chair across the room.

He went to the wash basin and took up the rag there, wetting it and ringing it out.  Returning, he got to a knee in front of Joe.  He took Joe’s chin, moving his head so he could gently wipe away the tear stains and dirt.

“I’m not abandoning you,” Dick said, careful to keep his voice calm and assured.  “I’m doing this _for_ you.”

Joe frowned, brows pinching together.

“Don’t you think I’d rather stick close to Easy?  You’re my pack.”  Dick’s lips curled up.  “I need you all as much as you need me.”

Joe’s lips twitched.  “Yeah?”

“Of course.”  Dick got up to return the rag before sitting next to Joe on the bed.  They were flush along the length of their bodies, Dick wanting to offer a reassuring presence.  “This is the best I can do to help the pack, to protect you.”

Joe looked as though it had sunk in, gazing over at him.  There was red around Joe’s eyes, his cheeks slightly puffy.  Even so, it did nothing to hide Joe’s beauty.

Dick’s eyes snapped away at that thought.  He had no business thinking of Joe in that way.  Dick was his superior, which made it morally questionable.  Besides, he was supposed to be helping to reassure one of his pack.

“So, you see?” Dick asked, voice cracking a little.  He cleared his throat.  “I don’t _want_ to go.  I need to.”

“I get it now,” Joe murmured.  Dick glanced over, tracking Joe’s tongue as he wet his lips.  “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“Don’t be.”

Joe looked up at him again, expression so open that it pained Dick’s chest.

“I’m the one that should be sorry.”  Dick’s fingers rubbed the inside of Joe’s wrist.  “I should have explained better.”

Joe shook his head.  “You probably did.  I just wasn’t listening.  I was so…”  Joe sucked his teeth in irritation.  “Frankly, I was pissed off at you, sir.”

Dick let out a huff of laughter, watching Joe’s lips curl up at the sound.  “I’d imagine so.”  He continued rubbing soothing circles on Joe’s skin, leaning in now to nuzzle at his cheek.  “I’ll be right here if you need me.  Promise.”

Joe’s smile grew, fingers moving to twine with Dick’s.  “Thanks,” he whispered.  Joe paused before pressing closer, rubbing his cheek on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick lifted his arm, letting Joe move in against his side.  He rubbed his hand up and down Joe’s arm.  “Better?”

Joe ducked his head.  “I’m so embarrassed right now.”

“Don’t be.”  Dick put his fingers under Joe’s chin to tilt it back in order to get a look at him.  As their eyes locked, trading the same breath, Dick forgot whatever he was going to say.

In the next moment, his lips were pressed against Joe’s.

* * *

Joe felt his brain short-circuit.  Winters - no, _Dick_ \- was _kissing him!_  After the initial hesitation from utter shock, Joe returned it.

It was a slow slide of lips, exploratory rather than tentative.  There was a purr, of all things, building in his gut, answered by an alpha rumble.  Joe’s fingers drifted across Dick’s jaw.  Dick’s fingers slid into Joe’s hair and he moaned softly in response.

That seemed to startle Dick, making him pull away completely.  “Shit,” he cursed under his breath - Joe was sure he’d never heard Dick swear before.  “Joe, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have…  That was inappropriate.”

Joe smirked.  “I wasn’t exactly complaining.”

Dick stared at him.  At first it was in disbelief, but then it morphed to intrigue.

Joe’s smirk turned into a grin then.

He wasn’t about to deny the fact he’d watched Dick from day one.  He admired the way Dick carried himself, the way he treated those around him.  He wasn’t a knothead alpha with a point to prove.  He was kind, caring…  Sure, he was protective, maybe even a little possessive when it came to the pack, but that was a good thing.  It wasn’t hard to see how Dick earned his place as their pack alpha.

Joe also wouldn’t lie to himself that he found Dick attractive.  He wasn’t Joe’s usual type - which was probably a positive if he was being fair.  Most of the alphas he’d been with before turned out to be utter jackasses.  No, Dick was handsome, strong, and, apparently, old-fashioned.  It was almost adorable.

“You know the omegas talk about you,” Joe found himself saying.  He hadn’t meant to let that slip, but it was worth it to see the way Dick about choked on his tongue.  “They all think you walk on water.”  It was true, of course, though Joe had never participated in such conversation.

Dick looked away, licking his lips as he thought about something.  When he looked back, his eyes were almost hopeful.  “What about you?”

Joe barked a laugh, leaning back on his hands.  “Me?  Well, that’s easy.  I think you’re the best damn alpha in this whole AO.”

It was Dick’s turn to laugh, the lines of his body softening.  He was smiling, shifting to face Joe better.  “Can I confess something?”

“Sure.”  Joe sounded flippant, but his stomach was filled with butterflies.

Dick’s lips twitched like he knew.  “I’ve wanted to court you since D-Day.”

Joe’s jaw dropped.  “You… what?”

“When I saw you at the staging area?  I was so relieved.”

Joe gave a slight nod.  He remembered when Dick and the others showed up.  He had been thrilled to see the pack, and even more grateful their alpha was there.  Dick had rubbed their cheeks together, lingering.  At the time, Joe brushed it off as wishful thinking.

“I realized later it was because I wanted you to be mine.”  Dick _tsked_ at himself.  “But you’re one of my men.  I couldn’t just…”  He shook his head.  “It wouldn’t have been right.”

Joe could see how someone like Dick would think that.  Some might see it as taking advantage when Dick had a position of power and authority over him.  “Y’know,” Joe pointed out, “since you’re not my CO now…”

Dick hesitated.

“Look, I’m interested, okay?  More than interested.  I wouldn’t mind having a go right now,” he nodded to the bed they were on, “but knowing you, that idea wouldn’t fly.”

“Not even close.”

“So, there’s no reason not to court me.”  Joe paused before admitting, “Though it might take me a bit to wrap my head around the idea of _courting_.”  No one had ever made such overtures before.  Any alphas he’d been with, it was just about sating their sexual urges.

“You deserve nothing less, Joe,” Dick said softly.  He reached out to brush their fingers together.  “Although, I think I may have already messed it up.”

Joe’s grin had teeth.  “What part of ‘I wouldn’t mind having a go right now’ was confusing?”

Dick shook his head.  “Joe, I want to do right by you.”

“And you can.”  Joe was pushing his luck, he knew.  “But no one says we can’t have fun too.”

“That’s not-”

“Courting is with the intention of mating, right?”

“Yes,” Dick answered hesitantly, wary of where Joe was going.

“So, that doesn’t change if we have sex too.”  Joe leaned in.  “It’s just a bonus,” he rumbled.

Dick swallowed.

Joe could smell the musk coming off him.  It was intoxicating.  Dick’s scent had been like a siren’s song to him - something like fresh laundry, or grass after a spring rain.

“You’ll allow me to court you?” Dick asked, the gears in his mind clearly spinning.

“Yeah.  I’d like that.”  It was crazy how much that Joe believed his own words now that the idea was sinking in.

“Then, I suppose I could… bend tradition a little for you.”

Joe’s brows shot up.  “I seriously wasn’t expecting you to agree to that.”

Dick’s smile was sweet, hand coming up to cup Joe’s face.  “I’m more than aware my way of doing things is considered a bit… formal these days.”

Joe moved to press his chest to Dick’s side.  “It’s kindda endearing, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”  Joe shocked himself yet again that night by making a chittering noise.  When had he _ever_ done that?  It was worth it to hear that very alpha, throaty sound come from Dick in turn.

“Can I kiss you again?” Dick asked, fingers rubbing at the base of Joe’s skull.

Joe squirmed at the touch, feeling his toes curl.  “I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Dick was smiling when their lips met, and Joe slid over into Dick’s lap.  Joe pressed their foreheads together, feeling dizzy from such a simple thing.  “Alpha,” he breathed out, purring again.

Dick’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.  “My beautiful omega,” he answered, brushing their lips together.

Joe whined, high in his throat.  Dick rumbled in response, soothing and steady.  Joe sank into the sensation, lips meeting Dick’s.

He chased the sense of _want_ stirring in his gut, following it down into Dick’s arms as he laid them on the bed.  Their legs tangled together, hands roaming ever so slowly.  Joe gasped into Dick’s mouth, feelings of desire threatening to overwhelm him.

A potential bond stirred between them and Joe let himself fall, knowing Dick would catch him.

* * *

Dick was up at first light.  He stretched, a yawn popping his jaw.  There was a whine next to him and he couldn’t help but smile.  Joe’s fingers dug into Dick’s hip as he curled his body closer.

There was no chance Nix was going to believe he’d let Joe sleep in his bed.  There hadn’t been anything other than kissing and murmured confessions, yet just thinking about it made Dick ridiculously happy.

A lot of work was waiting for him, but Dick didn’t want to move.  He took a couple minutes to just watch Joe sleep.  He brushed the hair from Joe’s eyes, smiling to himself.  Eventually, he knew he had to get to it, pressing a kiss to Joe’s temple.

Normally, Dick would be getting up for a morning run before grabbing breakfast and getting to work.  Instead, he would let Joe sleep, and use the early morning hours to catch up on paperwork.

Not that he got much done, as his attention constantly drifted to Joe.  His hair was mussed, sleeping in just his undershirt and shorts, the blanket kicked down to the end of the bed with Joe sprawled across it, snoring softly.

Dick watched the light play off his features and felt a sense of awe the moment Joe’s eyes fluttered open.  Joe gave him a sleepy smile when he spotted Dick.  His heart swelled, feeling the affection he held for Joe weaving into the beginnings of love.

 _My omega_.  Dick smiled at the thought.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
